shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
'Blue Goo' Dale
'Intro' Dale is the 19 year old 1st mate and treasurer of the Dax raider pirates. 'Appearance' 'Personality' Dale is a proud and very confident pirate who is willing to sacrifice everything to get what he wants, which he usually gets through hard work, sweat, tears and stone hard determination, though he doesn't seem to mind stepping on some toes on his way up. He's rude, impatient, reckless and hotheaded. He will never say no to a fight and is quick to anger. He hates losing. He is cocky so he thinks he can beat everyone. He is very moody and sleepy and he loves money and treasure. Although a tough guy, he is shown giving a cat milk, bringing food for a family of cats and in the first ending for the third season, feeding a dog. This indicates he has a soft spot for animals, showing the more human side of his nature than the hotheaded front he usually has. It can be noted that when he wants to, Dale can be a dark and semi-psychotic person, as when he went crazy in the battle with pacifistas . 'Relationships' Dale seems to be caring about his team mates and refuses to let them get hurt,taking it as an insult to his reputation. If they are harmed he will show no mercy. Dax- He acknowledges his captains incredible strength. Dale's main rival throughout the series. Though Dale is initially antagonistic with Dax and thinks of him as a rank amateur, he later accepts him as his closest friend, though this does not diminish the rivalry between them Tiara - Dale is indifferent to Tiara. He is the one who got Tiara a job on the team in the first place. He has saved her life countless times. Raysun - He finds Raysun childish and annoying. Zeon - They are good friends and talk a lot Tiron- He thinks of Tiron as a brat. But he would risk his life to save him. Violet -She is scared of him. Zeke - A friend. Dale admires his skill. 'Abilities and Powers' Dale has almost no skill in hand to hand combat and prefers to snipe enemies from a distance. But ever since he got his devil fruit the Goo Goo no Mi he fights all the time. 'History' Early life. Not much is known apart from the fact he lived with his parents and worked in a pawnshop. It was there he got his devil fruit. Bounty Hunter He became a expert bounty hunter and had clean record of capturing pirates. Dax raiders Dale attempted to capture the Dax raiders and fought with them. There was a long battle but eventually lost. He lost to Violet's seastone knuckles when she punched him very hard in the face. They saved him to add insult to injury and he joined because he couldn't face his employer and the people who betted on him. Dale.PNG|Dale doing some stuff Dante.png|Close up of Dale's head Dale....png|Dale. Category:Bounty Hunter Category:Pirate Category:Logia Devil Fruit User Category:Matarrok Category:Devil Fruit User Category:Male Category:Human Category:Characters